


Cordelia's Reply to Ezar

by Minutia_R



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen, Villanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>My Bible says the meek are blessed<br/>Your planet kills and eats the flawed—<br/>But he who laughs the last laughs best</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cordelia's Reply to Ezar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ezar's Reply to the Passionate Shepherd](https://archiveofourown.org/works/329942) by [Bracketyjack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bracketyjack/pseuds/Bracketyjack). 



> Since Cordelia isn't Barrayaran, I thought a different poetic form would be in order.

My Bible says the meek are blessed  
Your planet kills and eats the flawed—  
But he who laughs the last laughs best

Meekness—or just rage repressed?  
Terror at home, the sword abroad  
My Bible says the meek are blessed

You put his honor to the test  
He lay down, you rode rough-shod  
But he who laughs the last laughs best

And now the Empire's your bequest  
Did you expect him over-awed?  
My Bible says the meek are blessed

So you go to your final rest  
Praying that there is no God  
But he who laughs the last laughs best

The conman says: You can't defraud  
An honest man. Isn't that odd?  
My Bible says the meek are blessed  
For he who laughs the last laughs best


End file.
